Electronic devices such as electronic book readers (“eBook readers”), cellular telephones, portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, desktop computers, and the like may display digital content such as electronic books (“eBooks”) or other electronic media content to a user. Given the incredible growth in the availability of digital content, users are awash in information. For example, a single eBook reader may be capable of accessing and storing thousands of eBooks.
As a result, in the course of accessing content, users may highlight portions of the content considered relevant or interesting. These user highlights may be shared with other users in an online community. The sharing of highlights allows users new and exciting ways to interact with the content and with each other. For example, sharing of highlights provides useful feedback and a “Wisdom of the Crowds” effect to help identify particularly relevant or interesting parts of content. With large communities sharing highlights, tools to manage and utilize these highlights become desirable.